


Restoring Past Wrongs

by blklightpixie26



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Gen, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: There are a great many wrongs done by the Library to Christopher Wolfe. Jess Brightwell plans on changing that.





	Restoring Past Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> Post Smoke and Iron. I have not finished the book yet, so there will be deviations which cannot be avoided. I also intentionally left off a couple names, which I might change later on once I finish the book.

EPHEMERA

Text of a letter from Jess Brightwell, Scholar and High Garda Solider, to Artifex. Copy also sent to Archivist Magister. Indexed in the Codex.

To Whom it Concerns,

A great wrong has been committed and I respectfully request that reparations be made. Scholar Christopher Wolfe had written about what he thought was a new idea, submitted this idea to the Library, and disappeared for it. They locked him away for approximately a year and tortured him for it. After his imprisonment everything of his was destroyed; his journals, his research, everything they could get away with short of taking his life. His best friend and partner, Niccolo Santi, tried to get answers about him and he too was physically harmed for his efforts.

He was given a class in 2025, my postulant class to be exact, in hopes that he would fail. We presume that they wished for him not to return. As can be noticed, Scholar Wolfe is alive and well, thanks to my fellow postulants and High Garda Commander Niccolo Santi. 

To this day, Scholar Wolfe is haunted by his trials at the hands of the Library. The idea that all of his time and all of his hard work was wiped away as if it meant nothing. His plans for a press locked away as if it were the plague itself.

The reparations that I am requesting are the follows:

\- His name returned to the codex. There were several names which had the press idea attached to them. Unfortunately these names and their research was destroyed when the Black Archives were burned.  
-His research brought back to light through scholar/(s) working with him to make everything presentable once more.  
-An apology (preferably public though he will not appreciate the publicity) for the hell he was put through for trying to help the Library evolve and having his writings destroyed.  
-His position as Scholar returned along with all rights and privileges. Though it has not seemed like much has been taken away from him in this regard, his position as a teacher was not the position he desired or he had before his imprisonment.  
-Compensation for his time of imprisonment. There is monetary compensation due to the Scholar and also his partner which has never been distributed. Monetary compensation of at least one year for the position he held at the time he was taken, nothing less.  
-Consideration for Artifex Magnus. His track record speaks for itself. He was, and is, a dedicated member of the Library. The chance he had before his imprisonment should be taken into consideration.

Respectively, if warranted, I will provide affidavits from multiple people regarding this very topic. I do not take this request lightly. I feel very strongly that Scholar Christopher Wolfe was used by the Library for their own ends and then discarded as if he was garbage. Do not allow this to continue. We fought hard to bring the corruption to light, do not be the ones to follow in past footsteps.

Jess Brightwell


End file.
